


Breeding Slaves

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Cages, Collars, F/M, M/M, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3983212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unneutered slaves are hard to come by but Sherlock happens to have two of them. One of them he adores, the other he adores torturing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sherlock slowly ran his hands through John's hair, watching as the young teen licked and sucked his cock as though his life depended on it. He did enjoy the feel of John's mouth, enjoyed the way the boy's tongue felt when he licked the underside of his shaft.

The seventeen year old had been gifted to Sherlock by Mycroft just after his 16th birthday. Sherlock hadn't been bothered at first, and had simply left the boy in Mrs Hudson's care. Slaves were easy to come by, it wasn't an exclusive present.  
"Ah but he's not been neutered" Mycroft had told him. "If you find him a mate, you could make a small fortune"  
Sherlock had no interest in becoming a slave trader, but he knew Mycroft had connections. He also knew that unneutered slaves cost a small fortune. The government couldn't make slavery illegal, the previous one tried and were met with too much resistance. They combatted this by neutering slaves left, right and centre, reducing the population, hoping the old ways would die out as the numbers slowly dwindled.

John's first mate, a shy young creature named Molly, had been sent away by Sherlock after falling pregnant with his young. She was too timid, and Sherlock found it dull after a while. She now lived with Mycroft, and was close to birthing. Sherlock had not since considered mating his little pet since.

Until the day of his 37th birthday.

The naked blonde in his kitchen was the first indication that Mycroft was here. She had a bow tied around her waist, and her head was held defiantly high. Sherlock smirked as he spanked her lightly, enjoying the way her pale skin instantly reddened.

"I see you've met Mary... Happy birthday Sherlock. I was thinking this one might be more to your taste. She's young, only just turned 16, but she'd suit John, and she has a fire that I think would keep you entertained."  
"Get out, Mycroft" Sherlock spat, before storming into his bedroom, slamming the door.

Mary was in the same place when he finally emerged, but the bored look on her face made him want to slap her again. He pulled a thick black collar from a drawer, and moved towards her, fastening it around her neck. John was uncollared these days. He was obedient, and Sherlock adored him, and he would be treated as favourite. Mary needed to know this. John slept in his bed, his face nuzzled up to Sherlock's cock most nights, or his chest on others. Mary would sleep in the puppy training cage in the living room.

Mary was lifted onto the wooden floor, before Sherlock pressed his booted foot onto her back. She lowered herself as he directed, before letting out a yelp as a thick riding crop struck her back.  
"Silence!" Sherlock yelled and Mary obeyed, remaining silent for the following 24 blows. She was bleeding by the time he finished. Sherlock let out a loud whistle, and John obediently crawled into the room, looking at the new arrival.  
"Want to try your new mate, John?" Sherlock asked, gently stroking his favourite pet's hair. John nodded.

John had been fucking her for 32 minutes by the time Sherlock finished his cup of tea. Sherlock watched his hips move for a few more minutes, noting the agony on his face as he clearly struggled not to come. Mary, to her credit, took her mating like a champion. She had let out soft moans of pleasure, until Sherlock had informed her that she would remain silent from now on unless he asked her to speak. Since then, she'd been quiet as a mouse. He could hear how wet she was, though, and he decided enough was enough.  
"Come in your bitch, Johnny, and then come and thank your Master"

John barked in response, a happy grin on his face as he fucked Mary hard and fast before erupting within her. He pumped a few more times before crawling over to Sherlock, opening his mouth ready to receive his Master's cock.


	2. Chapter 2

The black whip cut through the air at great speed, slashing across Mary's back. She bit down on her lip, suppressing her screams, knowing better than to make a noise.

She'd been Sherlock's property for two months now, and was getting fairly used to his beatings. The first day he'd woken up in a bad mood, she had yelped and cried as he took chunks from her back with the buckle of his belt. Her noises only made him angrier and she quickly learned how to be quiet.

"Present" Sherlock snapped and Mary switched position, pressing her chest to the floor and raising her hips so that her ass and pussy were on display. She always found it hard to stay silent in this position. Her eyes glanced to the corner where John was sitting, watching, with a slight smirk on his face, glad he never had to endure this punishment. Three days after Mary had arrived, John had slipped up and committed what should have been a beatable offence. Sherlock, however, had a soft spot for John and allowed him to show his regret by giving his Master a blow job. John was definitely his favourite. The whip came down on Mary's pussy, bruising it a little more with every hit. Every so often, he would catch her clit and cause her to yelp in pain.

"Is she not pregnant yet?" Mycroft grumbled as he sat opposite Sherlock, watching as his brother's boypet lapped at his cock. His fingers pushed into Mary's mouth, inspecting her teeth like a vet would a dog.  
"She's lost a few teeth in the back.."  
"I punched her" Sherlock shrugged. Mycroft sighed, stroking Mary's hair before unzipping his trousers.  
"I didn't buy her for you to torture.." Mary didn't need to be told what to do and immediately moved to take Mycroft's cock in her mouth, worshipping it with her tongue  
"She has to earn her keep somehow."  
"Does she not clean?"  
"Not to my standards"  
"Sherlock.." Mycroft groaned, raising his hips slightly as Mary took him deeper into her mouth.  
"If she doesn't get pregnant soon, she'll be enduring a lot more.."  
Mary closed her eyes, ignoring the worlds of her Master and continuing to suck Mycroft's cock until the elder Holmes came in her mouth.

Mary flinched lightly as Sherlock locked her wrists to the edge of the table, pulling her top half almost flat against the thin spikes he'd layered across the wood beneath her breasts. Several spikes dug into her flesh, not quite piercing anything, but causing great pain. He had made sure that her nipples were resting dead on one of the spikes, just for his own sick pleasure. Sherlock whistled and John mounted her, forcing his cock deep into her dry cunt in one motion. He was nice and lubed up, so only Mary felt the pain of how dry she was. Sherlock, after all, didn't want to damage his prized pet.  
"Tonight is a little different, John. Tonight you don't need permission to come. You'll empty into your bitch, and then rest until you're ready to go again. Keep at it until I wake up in the morning and I'll let you have a nice relaxing sleep in the bed.."

John didn't need telling twice. Trained as he was, he had mastered mating. Secretly, he was furious that Mary hadn't fallen pregnant yet, despite two months of mating. Molly, after all, had started carrying his child after their first session. He pounded into Mary brutally, making sure to put his weight onto her back, pushing her chest into the thin spikes. Like Sherlock, he delighted in her pain.

John came in Mary 13 times before Sherlock called him into the bedroom. Settling down in a pile of duvets, John quickly fell asleep. Sherlock moved into the room and placed a bowl of water beneath Mary's face, watching as she lapped weakly at the liquid. He ruffled her hair slightly, before unchaining her from her position. Mary was weary as she was carried to the sofa, and Sherlock began rubbing at her clit until she came.  
"Don't get used to it.." Sherlock said to her as she looked up at him in confusion. His fingers pressed to her lips and she lapped at her own juices.  
"It's common knowledge that a female orgasm can help with conception.."


	3. Chapter 3

"She's with child.." The doctor announced as he ran his hands over Mary's stomach.  
"Excellent"  
"You'll have to go easier on her now, Sherlock" Mycroft warned "Don't want to damage the precious cargo she is carrying."  
Sherlock pouted slightly at his brothers warning, but he knew Mycroft was right.  
"I'll get you some of the food they recommend for pregnant slaves. Full of all the nutrients she's going to need, but bland enough that she still know her place. Of course, you can still have John mate with her, it won't damage the baby.."

Being pregnant gave Mary some much needed relief from Sherlock's torture. She was confined to one room, fed and exercised regularly. Every evening at 6pm, John would be lead into the room and Mary would be strapped on all fours so that he could mount her. She was fucked repeatedly until 11pm when John and Sherlock would head to bed, leaving Mary in complete darkness.

Her milk came in 2 weeks before her due date, while John was buried deep into her. Sherlock chuckled as milk dripped onto the bench beneath Mary, causing her to jump slightly. After John finished coming into her, she was ordered onto her back. Sherlock and John began to suck at her nipples, drinking in her delicious milk until they were both full when they left Mary with sore nipples.

She cried loudly as she gave birth to her son, hands gripping the headboard as the head passed through her birth canal. Slaves weren't allowed pain killers, but Sherlock had taken pity on her and injected her with something. Still, it didn't have much effect and with Mycroft now here, she couldn't ask for any more. The crying filled the room at 12:34pm, and Mary wept in joy as they handed her child to her.  
"He'll stay with you until he's two years old. After that, he'll be put in the nursery with the other slave children and raised by them. Do you understand?" Mycroft asked as the child was lifted to Mary's bosom. She nodded solemnly.

Sherlock placed a clothes peg on Mary's tongue and stepped back to admire his handiwork. He had trailed clothes pegs along her skin, over her nipples, and down her labia. Each was attached to the same piece of string, the end of which he held in his hand. Mary knew what was coming, she knew that pain was about to come and she braced herself. John's cock pressed to her anus as he stepped behind her. In the same moment that John pushed into her, Sherlock ripped the clothes pegs from her body, causing her to scream out in pain. John smirked, grabbing her tender breasts, rubbing them gently.

It didn't take long for Mary to fall pregnant once more, her son was only three months old when her second was announced. John had been given more freedom, and he was a horny little slave. Sherlock would find him fucking Mary at all hours of the day, in random locations, even in front of guests. Mycroft particularly enjoyed seeing the two slaves mating like dogs in heat. The more they mated, the more Mary found herself responding to John, feeling connected to her mate. John, however, enjoyed playing with her head, switching between caring and abusive in his treatment of her.

John was buried deep in Mary when Mycroft turned up with Molly at his heels. The timid girl sat and watched the two mates fucking while Mycroft spoke to Sherlock in the bedroom. Mary felt anxious by the presence of the other woman, especially while John carried on as normal, ignoring Molly's existence.  
"John.. Down boy.." Sherlock spoke as he stepped into the room once more, moving towards his slaves  
"Molly needs impregnating again."


End file.
